Twenty One
by Summer Solace
Summary: Sonic's Twenty First birthday is here, but what about his parents? Well, his Mother passed on, and his Father.... his Father is unknown... until today. Musicfic, oneshot. R


**Twenty-One**

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!" called the group once again. Sonic grinned a wide grin, seeing all of his friends who cared, and what made his grin bigger was the delicious looking cake that stood on a table, practically calling for him to start into it. Sonic's birthday really wasn't tonight. It was tomorrow. But, an early party is so much more exciting! The party took place at Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese's house. He never thought he'd feel this happy for a birthday.

"If only Mom was here to see this," he said to himself. His mother died when he turned 16, and he was living with Vanilla and Cream until he turned 21. Vanilla had been clutching a letter for a while. Eventually, she gathered the courage to give the letter to the birthday boy.

"Sonic? This letter arrived for you, dear. It's from..."  
Sonic turned when she paused, and blinked. "From who?"

Vanilla sighed. "It's from your father."

The crowd continued laughing and talking and eating, but to Sonic, everything had been muted. He stared at Vanilla, as if he heard her wrong.

"Yes, he wrote to you. I can throw it away if you like--"  
"No!" Sonic accidently yelled. The festivities stopped in response to his outburst, and he took the letter, opening it. Automatically, he began to read aloud:

"Dear son:

I know I haven't been much of a daddy, son,

But I had to write tonight because tomorrow you'll be 21.

I guess your mom has told you, boy, that I was just a no-good drunken bum

And left her before you were even born."

--

Whatever chatter left in the crowd started to die, and Sonic continued reading.

"She worked hard through all these years--I know from what I hear--

To bring you up right and keep you near.

Oh, I wish things could've been different, son, I've been ashamed all of my life for the things that I've done.

But times were hard when you came along; I was young and so was your mom.

And I worked for wages that wouldn't even pay the rent,

So I left your mother and I thought it was right.

Oh, I wandered all over this country, son,

There isn't much your daddy hasn't done.

Son, your mom was right--I was just a bum-- But I've learned a lot of things that I'd like to tell you about."

--

It felt so unreal, so unnatural to read from someone who he didn't even know by face. He didn't know what to say, so he continued reading.

--

"Life is full of roads and paths; they cross and meet like people on a busy street.

And you're young, son, Your life as a man has just begun.

So choose the path that leads to right

For this path leads to peace of mind with a future, so hold on tight.

I took the wrong path through friends of mine,

And I followed and they led me like I was blind.

And I didn't care, son, what each turn brought

As long as a woman or a bottle could be bought.

I killed a man a year ago, and I did it out of spite,

Over a bottle, and I know it wasn't right."

--

Sonic wanted to crumble the letter then. If this man killed someone, he couldn't be his Dad. Sonic always envisioned his Father as a hero just like him, and the only reason he never saw him was because he was always busy. He didn't even buy what his Mother called him, which was just what this man said-- "A no good drunken bum". Although his body wanted to throw the letter away, his brain let only one command through:

_Read._

--

"The warden got your address, son, from the funeral home that laid your mom to rest.

It's hard to realize that you're a big boy now and a hero, I was surprised to hear.

So, son, take my advice, from a man that knows.

Choose life's path you know is right.

Walk in your mother's shadow, and things for you will turn out right.

Don't choose the one that your unknown daddy chose,

For that path was full of thorns without the rose,

Just self-made friends that turned out foes.

This is my first letter to you, son, and, sorry to say, will also be my last,

Because tomorrow they'll come for me and that's why I had to write tonight,

For tomorrow, when you become a man at 21,

My life here on earth will be done.

Oh, I wish I could've met you, son.

Happy birthday! Forgive me.

--Dad"

Sonic fell numb. He knew this letter was true. This man was his father, and he could tell that the writing was coming from the heart. Sonic looked at the last word: "Dad". Less than an inch from the word was a single stain:

A tear. A tear from a man who lost his way, a man who wants his son to live a happy life. A tear filled with emotions and regrets. Next to that tear, another was visible. This tear was fresh, as if it had just been made. Suddenly, another appeared, and Sonic quickly understood what the tears were.

They were _his._

"Sonic..."

Sonic looked up from the letter, seeing the concerned faces of Vanilla, Cream, Tails and Amy. More tears fell from his face, and he looked back down at the letter.

"I love you, Dad. And I forgive you," he whimpered, and he pulled the letter away from his eyes so his tears would not ruin the text.

Amy and Tails approached their friend, and Cream hesitated, unsure of what to do for the hedgehog. Finally, she approached too, and the friends gave Sonic the one thing he needed the most.

Reassurance, a hug, kindness.

Sonic tried his hardest to smile.

At least now he knew his father loved him.

_Thank you for the birthday present, Dad._

* * *

**This is another musicfic, song shown to me by my cousin, and pretty sad.**

**It's Twenty One by Red Sovine.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
